


Little Surprise

by WritingsandThings



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingsandThings/pseuds/WritingsandThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy little one-shot about Richard Brook and his first steps to being an actual, real-life Snow White with all his animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Surprise

“What is it?! What is it?” Richard cried with delight, his eyes lit up with the best kind of happiness. It was the eagerness for a surprise, kindly brought home to him by his twin brother Jim. With a little smile, Jim kept his hands behind his back, though it was clearly an uncomfortable position for him to be in, as he seemed to be holding something large. Was that a hint of an animal cage, or something of the sort, that Richard had spotted behind Jim’s back? “Close your eyes.” Jim playfully quipped, and Richard’s smile grew even larger as he squeezed his sparkling brown eyes shut. “Hurry, Jimmy, I wanna know what it is!” Richard demanded, his Irish accent rolling rather delightfully off of his lips. It wasn’t every day that Jim brought home a surprise for Richard. After all, Jim had to be known as the cold one, otherwise his reputation would be ruined. The only people who really knew the truth about him were his twin Richard, and his two most trusted workers and snipers, the Moran brothers: Sebastian and Severin. 

But everybody just loved little Richie; he was no younger than Jim but far more wide-eyed and innocent. In every way Jim wanted to protect that, and of course his brother was often smothered with affection. Which, in turn, happened to manifest itself in today’s surprise. On the coffee table in their living room, with a flourish Jim placed what was indeed a little crate. “Open your eyes.” Jim cooed, and as Richard did a little gasp of delight left his lips. “A baby bunny!” Richard squealed, kneeling down and ever so gently pulling out the animal inside. It was all black, with nice long and fluffy fur. “Jim, how did you know I’d want one?” Richard said, holding the quivering thing close to his chest as he beamed up at his brother. “Oh, I don’t know.. I’m sure it has nothing to do with the way you always pestered Mum for one when we were little, or the way even now you call my people ‘little bunnies.’” Jim teased with a wink. Richard giggled softly, looking down to the little bunny still in his hands. “I think I’ll name him Giles. Yeah. That’s a good bunny name.” Richard declared, smiling down happily at his new pet.


End file.
